Karkat x Reader- Confused Crushes
by Athena'sWorld
Summary: This is a Karkat x Reader fanfic (duh the title says that) umm I'm bad a summaries so. You are karkat have been moirails for a while, and friends for longer. You have a crush on him and know he has a crush on terezi. You want to be with him but you don't know what to do. Sorry if this is not a good summary. Just read to find out more. Rated T for Kk's bad mouth. :B
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me Athena again! I'm sorry I haven't been writing much, it's just that I kinda lost interest in the story I was currently working on, I actually have a chapter ready that I never ended up posting. I kinda gave up on some of my TMM ships sooo... Yeah. Anyway, I got into homestuck, so here I'm bringing you a KarkatxReader fanfic. Yayyyyyy! Not really, this shiz is kinda sad. But anyway I have returned to the world of fanfiction. And I will try to update this story at least every other day, however I have multiple projects I am working on so I might not. Oh well, I hope you enjoy!))

Prologue  
>You'd been friends with the angry troll for almost your whole life. You first met in kindergarten. You had been sick the first few days of school, so by the time you came, everyone had already made their little friend groups. You, being a kindergartener, didn't mind being alone. So you just sat in the corner and drew. That was when they came. The little blind troll with the red goofy glasses, dragging behind her by the hand a certain cursing, grumpy troll. Once again, being a kindergartener, you didn't think that the way they looked was weird, you thought it made them awesome. The boy was shorter with messy black hair that always swept to one side except his bangs (yes boys have bangs). He wore a too big black sweater with a cancer sign on it and black pants. The girl had shoulder length black hair that curled up at the ends adorably and a certain lock that always came up a little out of the part of her hair. She wore the big glasses that everyone thought was a riot, and had the piercing red eyes, everyone knew she was blind. She had on a short sleeved black shirt with the libra sign on it and a short red skirt with a black leather belt. She stopped in front of you. "Hello! My name is Terezi Pyrope, and this here," said the girl, Terezi, pointing to the boy behind her, "Is Karkat Vantas." The boy, Karkat, grumbled something and looked away. "We saw you here all alone and wanted to say Hi. So what's your name?" Terezi asked. You were amazed at her outgoingness and how confident she was. "M-My Name's _. I-It's very nice to meet you," you stuttered, hesitant. "Hey, you don't need to be shy, we just want to be your friend," said Terezi, with her huge grin, "Right Karkles?" She giggled, and pulled him over closer to where you were, forcing him to kneel down to the floor where you, and now her, were sitting. "Yeah, Whatever, it was your idea to come over here, Tez," he answers, sounding angry as Terezi giggled again. This troll fascinated you, you could never tell what he was thinking. He glanced your way with his yellow gaze. "So," Terezi spoke again, "Do you wanna be friends?" Her voice sounded almost hopeful, like she really wanted to be friends. So of course you said yes. You got to know the two and learned they were trolls from an alien planet called Alternia. You learned a lot about troll society, including, the blood castes (Karkat never told you his blood color), the importance of Lusii, The Quadrants, and embarrassingly about Pails. You never touched that subject again. You guys were all in the same class for the rest of your school years. At first slowly getting to know each other and eventually becoming great friends. When Gamzee and Karkat ended their moirallegiance, he even asked you to be his Moirail. Of course you said Yes. It was in about fourth grade when you realized you had developed a crush on him. Which only got worse and worse as time passed. By the time you hit freshman year, you had fallen, for use of a troll phrase, Horns over heels for him. You were in junior year now. You knew he had a crush on Terezi. And it broke your heart to see him staring at her that way. Even when she was with Dave he still never have up on her. You were just happy to be there for him when he was sad or angry like a good Moirail. So you suppressed all your feelings for him. Knowing he would never return them.<p>

Chapter 1. Oblivious or Obvious/h3  
>You were all at Karkat's house for a sleepover movie marathon. You, him, and Terezi, the usual gang. "Hey Karkles, Dave wants me to come over and hang with him for the night. Is it ok if I go there instead?" She wasn't really asking permission, she was just telling him. "Sure, do whatever the f*** you want!" Was the reply that came from the kitchen as Karkat walked out holding snacks. "See ya later Karkles," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before slipping out the door. You were sprawled out on the couch in the living room. Karkat sighed and set the snacks down. "Hey Kitten," you said, using the name that always aggravated him. "What," he said somewhat quietly. You looked at him worryingly and shook your head. "Where's the (insert favorite soda) dummy?" You ask. "It's in the fridge F***a**" he replies halfheartedly. You glance at him again and it hurts you to see how upset he is. "Hey what's wrong, Kit-Kat?" You always had a nickname for him. You hear him sigh and plop down next to you on the couch, tears almost at the edges of his eyes. He really was a big softie once you knew him. "It's nothing," he said, his voice giving away that there OBVIOUSLY was something. "Come on Karkat, you can tell me what's bothering you," you said. You already had an idea. Hearing you call him by his actual name, he knew you seriously cared. The tears began spilling down his face, "It's just some redrom thing," he says sobbing. You pull him into a hug and patiently wait for him to go on. "It's just that, there's this girl I've been flushed for for a really long time," he continues, your heart dropped as the dreaded words came out, he was talking about terezi. "Oh," you say, making your voice sound as sarcastic as possible, "Has Karkitty developed a widdle crush?" "Shut up it's not like that," he replies, voice cracking, "I like her because she's so nice and smart and pretty. She's friends with almost everyone, and can make anyone smile." Each compliment he says pierced your heart like his sickle. Tears now threatened to spill from your eyes. 'God damn it!' You thought, 'You shouldn't be crying you should be comforting him.' But it hurt so much. "I don't see the problem, if you like her so much why don't you just tell her?" You ask, even though you already knew the answer. "Well it's just that, f***," he said, his voice cracks, "I'm just such a terrible person and I failed everyone. I'm such a terrible troll and a terrible leader and I hate myself for it, so she probably hates me too." You pull his chin up to look you in the eye. Hiding your tears before hand so he wouldn't notice. "Listen to me, Karkat," you say, "You are not a failure, you are not a terrible person. You are an amazing person that I really care about and any girl would be lucky to have you." "It doesn't matter anyway," he says, looking down, "she likes someone else anyway." Your heart shatters right then and there, but you put on a big smile. You tell him in an almost sickeningly sweet fake voice, "Listen KarKar, I say you march right up to her and tell her how you feel. If you get rejected, at least you know you tried." He looks up at you with a slightly worried look due to your tone. However he dismisses it, shaking his head. "Ok I might, maybe she won't reject me after all," he says. Now that you have comforted him and gotten through that, you break down. The tears spill out and onto your face. They drip onto his shirt from the hug you two were still in as you bury your face into his shoulder. "Hey, _?!" He says, you can hear the worry in his voice, "Are you ok? What's wrong?" "Don't worry, Kk, I just have the same problem as you do," you reply. He looks at you. For a second his face looks completely heartbroken, but before you have time to question it, it goes away. You dismiss it as him worried about losing his Moirail. "Don't worry, I'm sure whoever he is likes you just as much as you like him," he says, obviously searching for the right words to say. "It's not that simple Kitten, I know absolutely that he's in love with someone else. And he cares for her so much I don't want to take him from that," you reply. On his face is that split second look of pain again. This time you think of it as just him being extremely worried. "I'm sorry then, you always care so much for everyone else's feelings rather than your own," he says. You manage a small smile. "Don't worry Kit-Kat, there's nothing you can do about it, so don't worry, I'm glad you helped cheer me up," you tell him, hoping it fools him. "What are moirails for?" He replies, "besides you helped me." You smile and look at your phone, pretending you have a text. "Oh damn it, looks like I have to go early," you shift and he gets off you. "Oh, ok, bye then," He stammers. It makes you smile how adorable he is. You kiss him on the cheek, the opposite one that Terezi kissed him on, "goodbye." His reaction was immensely different, he just smiled and pressed play on the movie he was gonna watch. You sigh as you open the door and drive home. As soon as you get into your room, you break down again, Crying and sobbing. You quickly put on your pjs and attempt to fall asleep. You hope tomorrow will be better.<p>

((That's it for the first chapter, and remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. However, I want constructive criticism not hate. Also if you haven't noticed, I'm not doing the little skits at the beginning anymore. I don't think they're really appropriate for this story. Whale then, hope you don't get too desperate for an update *wonk* ;D))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(( I know, I should have updated sooner, not really staying true to my word am I? I'm really sorry but I mean, it's Gristmas Break and I've been busy. I think now I will be on a regular update schedule. I will try to get out an update at least twice each week. I have some great ideas for the development of this story also so I hope you enjoy it~ also I tried to make this chapter longer than the last. And I might get around to some Karkat POVs))

Chapter 2- Dummy Kitten

It is the day after what happened with Karkat. Saturday. You sigh and a slight blush comes to your face as you remember the embarrassing moment. Then the emotion turns to sadness, as you realize how much he cares for Terezi, you kind of want to help him. That's what got you here. You are in town right near Terezi and Dave's favorite hangout spot. You decided you would talk to her about Karkat, the least she could do is let him down easy, and if she still had feelings for him, she would go to him. You smile knowing how happy your Moirail would be to have Terezi back in his life. Not that he'd admit she wasn't. 'He's as stubborn as a mule' you think, and laugh to yourself. You gather up every shred courage you have, you don't know how this will go. You walk into the place, and freeze from shock!

You see Karkat in there, and your heart drops. You can't do this with him there, the shock only lasts a second before you compose yourself. You notice now that he is talking to Dave, not Terezi. You question this, but don't put much thought into it. It isn't your job to judge his decisions. He turns his head for a split second and sees you standing there, his eyes widen and his face almost looks... Sad? You can't really tell. You bite your lip and try to unnoticeably slip out. You see him staring after you for a bit, before Dave snaps him back to attention. You shake your head, you are sad you couldn't help him, but decide to try again later sometime. You sigh again, why is romance so confusing? Oh well, you can't to anything about it for now. Since you are already in town, you decide to go to your favorite ice cream parlor. You smile, thinking about a nice sundae of Chocolate Malted Crunch, delicious. Anyone who knows you knows how much you love chocolate. You walk into the shop and order the biggest sundae you could get, for only five bucks. You sit in your favorite window seat, lost in thought. Then it hits you! It would be so much easier if you just pestered Terezi. Plus you wouldn't have to have the shame of being face-to-face with her. You decide it's the perfect idea and pick up your phone to immediately start talking to her.

amazingReader [AR] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

AR: Hi, Terezi

GC: H1 Y/N! 1S TH3R3 SOM3TH1NG YOU N33D?

AR: Well, I wanted to talk to you about...

AR: Quadrants, and stuff, I guess?

GC: WH4T 4BOUT TH3M? 4ND WHY 4R3 YOU T4LK1NG TO M3 4BOUT 1T?

GC: W41T... I KNOW

GC: TH1S 1S 4BOUT D4V3 1SN'T 1T?

AR: No... Well, not really

GC: OF COURS3 1T 1S

GC: YOU TH1NK 1 H4V3N'T F1GUR3D 1T OUT Y3T?

GC: YOU 4R3 FLUSH3D FOR D4V3! H3 TOLD M3 H1MS3LF

AR: WTF NO! I am not flushed for Dave why would anyone think that

GC: D4V3 S41D 1T W4S OBV1OUS

AR: No that's not it, I wanted to talk to you about...

AR: Karkat

GC: WH4T 4BOUT K4RKL3S?

AR: Well, you know he's flushed for you, right? And he cares for you so much, as his Moirail I wanted to help him. So I am asking you to give him a chance. Or at least *talk* to him about it

GC: GRRR, 1 KN3W 1T! YOU 4R3 TRY1NG TO S3T M3 UP W1TH K4RK4T SO YOU C4N H4V3 D4V3 4LL TO YOURS3LF!

AR: No that's not it at all! I hate seeing Karkat so sad so I wanted to be a good Moirail!

GC: H1S HONOR4BL3 TYR4NNY D33MS TH3 SUSP3CT, GU1LTY!

GC: D4V3 1S MY COOLK1D, 4ND YOU WON'T G3T H1M!

AR: But I don't want him!

GC: WH4T3V3R

gallowsCallibrator [GC] Ceased Trolling amazingReader [AR]

That went... Terrible. You hit your head against the table. Ugh, you messed up, and now things were even more confused! You finish you ice cream and quickly leave. You are extremely frustrated, and know something is wrong, Terezi wasn't acting like herself. Maybe she just hates you? And not in "That" way. You are dragged out of your thoughts by bumping into the Coolkid himself, Dave Strider. "Yo Y/N, good timing, I was meaning to talk to you," He says. You look at him questionably, "about what?" You ask. "Well..." He starts, "I was talking to Karkat earlier..." You look at him with the same questioning glance, while inside your stomach is churning and a feeling of dread washes over you. You change your facial expression, indicating for him to go on. "He told me that you were flushed for me," he replies finally, and extremely bluntly. You burst out laughing. That wasn't what you were expecting from him at all. He stares at you worriedly for a bit, then asks, "What's so funny?" You pause and try to catch your breath. Once you can speak again, you tell him, "No, Karkat got it wrong. I am completely, 100%, not flushed for you." He looked relieved. "Can you please tell Terezi that too? I believe she heard the wrong information," you ask. He nods, "Ok, that's cool then." He walks away, slightly... Flustered? You guess, probably by your reaction. You giggle a bit more to yourself and pull out your phone to immediately begin pestering Karkat.

amazingReader [AR] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AR: Hey Kit Kat

CG: WHAT?

AR: You got the wrong guy idiot

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I WAS SURE YOU MEANT DAVE.

AR: What made you think that?

CG: WELL, YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO BE SAD WHENEVER TEREZI LEAVES TO HANG OUT WITH DAVE, AND I ALWAYS SEE YOU STARING AT HIM AND TEREZI TOGETHER. AND WHEN YOU SAID HE WAS FLUSHED FOR SOMEONE AND HAPPY, I FIGURED IT WAS HIM? HOW COULD IT NOT BE?

AR: Jeez you really are a dummy

CG: WHAT THE HELL! THEN WHO THE FUCK IS IT?

AR: It's not important to you Karkles Sparkles

CG: JEGUS FUCKING CHRIST I JUST WANT TO KNOW SO I CAN HELP YOU, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?

AR: I don't need help, I'm fine Kk

CG: BUT YOU SEEMED SO SAD

AR: I'm fine

AR: You really are a Dummy

CG: ...

AR: Heh, bye Kitten!

CG: BYE

amazingReader [AR] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

You laugh and head home. Today was a good day, you decide. You smile before you fall asleep on the couch. To have pleasant dreams.

((Well, I tried to make it longer. I hope you enjoyed! Fluff is most likely coming soon ;D I'm writing this at 11 so blame grammar/ Spelling mistakes on that. Ttyl!))


End file.
